1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components, such as central processing units (CPUs), generate heat during normal operation, which can deteriorate their operational stability, and damage associated electronic components. Thus, the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation of the CPU. A typical heat dissipation system includes a CPU fan and a system fan in a computer case. A heat sink is mounted on the CPU to remove heat, and the CPU fan is fixed on the heat sink to generate airflow through the heat sink. The airflow passes through the heat sink and is temperature increased by the heat generated by the CPU. The heated airflow is then taken out of the computer case by the system fan. The heated airflow is tends to be reflected by other components and causes interference in the computer case, which has an influence on other components' heat dissipating and is not efficient.